Maybe
by phelipa
Summary: Rated T just in case. GSR! When Sara falls ill and Grissom attmepts to save her,things happen! My first CSI fic, please R&R!
1. Tiny Spaces

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first ever CSI fanfic, let alone GSR! Anyways I love them together so this will be a GSR story. I also write BoscoCruz fanfic for Third watch if you're interested. So tonight's a pretty slow night and I decided to start a new fanfic. Yay! Now onto the story!**

Maybe

Chapter 1: Tiny Spaces

Sara fiddled with the door knob beside the bed, _Must be a closet._ She thought to herself. She banged the door hard and it opened, it was smaller than a normal closet but she went in anyways.

She glanced around quickly before settling down into serious CSI mode.

_Nothing's really out of the ordinary._

She looked back out the door to reassure herself. Grissom was searching the sheets so she continued to search.

She bent down pulling the flashlight out of her case and searched the floor for any traces of blood. A breeze blew through the closet and she lifted her neck, letting the breeze cool her softly.

As she turned around the door slammed shut. She forced her heart to stop racing as she stood up. She felt for the door knob and turned it hard, it was stuck.

Her eyes grew wide with fear and she jiggled it again. When it didn't open she pounded on it.

"Grissom" She yelled, her voice rising in panic "Grissom help me!"

She heard his muffled voice from the outside "Sara?"

She began to sob "Grissom! Get me out!"

Her hands were shaking and she dropped her flashlight, she was plunged into the darkness.

"Sara! I can't open the door!"

She slid to the floor, her chest contracting "Grissom, help" she whispered, her throat dry.

Memories, horrible memories came flooding back and she nearly lost it. _He grabbed her roughly and pushed her in…_her sobs became louder and her throat began to close…_He slammed the door pushing her to the floor…_ She couldn't move any more, she was paralyzed with fear.

Her throat was closed and she was wheezing, she recognized the familiar signs of a panic attack. She tried to slow her breathing to no avail.

She could hear Grissom swearing outside the door and Nick's voice soon joined his

"Sara! Stand back, it's Nicky, we're going to break the door in"

Sara pushed herself back, her chest heaving and ducked her head. The door swung open and Grissom ran to her.

Grissom winced as he saw her, her face was tear stained and she was cowering in the corner. As he drew closer he saw her chest heaving and the panic in her eyes.

"Nick, call an ambulance, now!"

He, as could Sara, recognized the signs of a panic attack early on.

"Grissom" She sobbed her voice high and frightened.

He bent down and she threw herself at him "I…he did this…" She broke off and her face became deathly pale, Grissom could no longer feel her chest moving steadily.

He pulled her into his side, her breathing was erratic and her fingers gripped the material of his jeans tightly as she tried to force air into her lungs. He rubbed her shoulders lightly trying to get her calm.

He pulled her left hand up and placed it over his chest "Sara, listen to me, Sara look at me" He said in a commanding voice.

She looked up at him and he saw the panic on her face. He would have to be calm to get her to calm down.

"Good girl," he said stroking her cheek with his other hand. "Feel my chest, feel the pattern of my breaths. Try to follow it, keep it steady."

He watched anxiously as she struggled against the weight on her chest. She kept her hand securely over his chest, drawing strength from his calm breaths.

"Good Sara, good job, just keep trying"

She nodded ever so slightly and focused on trying to get the air past the lump in her throat. Grissom let out a sigh of relief as he heard the sirens and Nick came rushing into the room.

"Grissom is she ok?"

Grissom nodded "It's just a panic attack; we need to get her calm. Sara could feel herself losing consciousness; she was beginning to get air back in her lungs when she saw the familiar uniforms of the paramedics.

She watched quietly as they gave her oxygen and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was Grissom's concerned face hovering over the paramedics shoulder. She lifted her head and watched him as finally her eyes fluttered shut.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Grissom watched over Sara as she slept. Her beautiful body was masked by the dull hospital robe.

Her lips were slightly swollen making them full and luscious. Her chocolate hair was splayed across the pillow.

He was worried that the moment he looked away she'd become sick again. He watched her tongue traverse out and moisten her dry lips.

He was confused, she had said "he did this" earlier._ Who could have done this to her, who would want to hurt Sara?_

He watched her sleep and heard the slight catch in her breath as her chest rose and fell. She let out a small whimper and a tear slipped down her cheek leaving a wet trail down her neck.

He reached out and brushed it away, she must have been dreaming.

He pulled his hand away as she began to waken, after hiding his feelings for 4 years he wasn't going to let them out.

He nearly melted as her lips parted and her eyes flicked open "Griss?" She said lightly.

He nodded "Yeah?"

She smiled slightly "Hi"

He smiled back "Hi, how you feeling?"

She shrugged "Pretty crappy, sorry I scared you"

"Hey It wasn't me who was scared" Grissom said back.

Her smile fell and her face dropped "I know".

He looked at her inquisitively "You want to tell me?"

She shook her head fiercely "It was just a panic attack, I don't like small places"

"Ok" Grissom dropped the subject but as he looked at her he knew there was definitely more to the story than she let on.

**TBC…**


	2. Bare Skin

A/N I hope you guys like the new story I'm trying to get it up and I really hope it worked! I want to write so badly right now but writer's block is taking over, I know what I want to do later but not now. Anyone have a greyhound here? We're getting one this summer! Very exciting! Anyways enjoy the writing! Thank you so much to my BETA, Mel. You are FANTASTIC! I made some changes to this chapter.

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot this. I don't own any characters from CSI.

Chapter 2: Bare Skin

What she wanted now was a hot shower. Sara stretched slightly in the waiting room, watching intently as Grissom signed her out of the hospital. For someone 15 years older than her, she had surprisingly strong feelings for him.

He glanced over his shoulder at her and she rolled her eyes

"I'm fine!" she called for the fifth time.

He smiled and came back to her "Well, you're free. Ready to go?"

She grabbed his outstretched hand and pulled herself out of the chair. "Ready"

He drove her home in silence. She seemed to be contemplating something so he let her alone.

When he pulled up at her apartment she turned to face him again "Thanks Griss, for everything."

He smiled, his hand gently brushing up against hers "My pleasure"

She pushed the door open, and he watched her as she sauntered up the steps to her apartment. He sighed as she entered the apartment._ Come on Griss! Tell her how you feel!_ He shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind and started the ignition. Before he drove away, he glanced up and his breath caught in his throat.

Sara had forgotten to pull her blinds down and was pulling her top off, exposing the creamy skin on her back. Grissom felt shivers run up and down his spine as she moved to the blinds and pulled them down

'_She is the most beautiful creature I have seen in my life,'_ he thought with a sigh. He turned in the parking lot and pulled away, shaking his head and trying desperately to forget the sight of Sara's bare skin.

Sara tossed her shirt to the floor and slid her pants off, heading to the bathroom. She flicked the shower on, letting it warm up as she slid her bra and panties to the floor.

She turned in front of the mirror, looking at her back and found herself fighting back tears again as she looked at the long silver, white line that fell from her shoulder to midway down her back.

She brushed the tears away quickly and got in the shower. As she reminisced on the day the tears came back, persistent and rough. Her shoulders shook with sobs and she allowed herself to fall to her knees, the hard tile painful and slick. She leaned back against the shower wall and finally let herself go. Anytime something like this happened or she had to deal with such cases, it tore her up. Emotionally spent, she got up and finished showering before heading off to bed, any tell tale marks of her outburst disappearing down the drain.

Sara walked into the building the next day projecting confidence and ready to work. The problems of yesterday had been left behind for the moment, but were not forgotten.

She greeted Catherine as she entered the changing room "Hey Cath"

Catherine turned "Hey Sara!" she said. "I heard about yesterday…you ok?"

Sara gave a weak smile "Yeah, I'm ok"

"Good"

Sara grinned; she was surprised at how close she and Catherine had become over the past four years. Spending quite a bit of time together, they had developed a mutual respect for one another.

"Hey Cath, you doing anything after work? I want to go out for some drinks"

Catherine shrugged "I have to get home by 7 to get Lindsay off to school but yeah sure, drinks sound great. Why don't you invite some of the guys?"

Sara nodded "Good idea"

She threw the last of her personal items into her locker and slammed it shut.

"See ya later" Catherine nodded and followed suit.

Sara collected her assignment from Grissom, giving him somewhat of a shy glance.

"Good morning Sara. You and Nick will be out at a hit and run today"

"Good morning Sara. You and Nick will be out at a hit and run today" Sara smiled "ok" she took the file and went hunting for Nick.

After a long stressful case Sara collapsed onto the lounge couch, a slender hand covering her eyes.

"Sara? You ready?"

Sara shifted her arm and saw Catherine standing in the doorway

"Hmm?"

Catherine grinned "Sara! We're going out for drinks. Warrick and Nick are waiting"

Sara sat up rubbing her eyes "Right...umm give me a minute, I have a change of clothes in my locker"

She dashed to her locker and stripped her top, searching for her outfit. She heard the door open and froze, glancing at herself. Gil Grissom strolled into the change room.

"Grissom! Get out!" she yelled.

He glanced up, not thinking and immediately regretted it. For the second time in 48 hours he had seen Sara with nothing but a bra on. He turned and exited his face a shade of bright purple.

Sara located her outfit and dressed quickly, throwing on some make-up for good measure. She left the change room and found Grissom outside the door

"Sara, I am so sorry, I...I didn't mean..." he stammered.

She grinned slyly "Like what you see?"

He gaped at her "What!"

"I said, do you like what you see?"

He just stared at her, his mouth hanging open "Yeah...I mean, Sara!"

Sara burst out laughing "That expression was priceless Griss. Hey why don't you come with us, we're going for some drinks"

He shook his head "No thanks…not my idea of fun"

Sara frowned "Fine" She turned and walked away. A short black skirt flattered her long slender legs and her tight red top, showed off her shoulders and breasts. Grissom sighed in contentment. Her hair fluttered at her shoulders and she walked with a slight bounce in her step.

"Sara" he whispered.

She turned "Yeah?"

"You look gorgeous"

Sara's grin widened and her cheeks flushed "Thank you Gil Grissom"

He smiled back "You know, maybe I will go for those drinks"

**TBC…**


	3. Drinks

**Alright, this is going to be a blah chapter, just sort of a filler, leading up to the next event. Sorry if it's boring, I'll try to make it more interesting soon! Alright School is over, sorry for the delay! I'm done my exams! WOO HOO! Thanks so much to my beta Mel!**

Chapter 3: Drinks

Grissom watched Sara as she ordered a dry apple martini; somehow the drink seemed to fit her. Elegant, strong and powerful. He grinned and took a sip of his beer, it had been a long time since he had been out with "the gang" and he remembered the shocked looks they'd had on their faces when he had shown up too.

Sure he had only gone for Sara, but he had to admit, it wasn't half as bad as he had imagined. He watched Sara flirt with the bartender and was momentarily jealous, until he saw she was slightly drunk. He hid a grin as she sipped elegantly on her martini. Sitting on Nick's lap, flirting with the bartender she looked pretty content.

He glanced at Catherine and Warrick who seemed to be in deep conversation in a corner, Warrick was scribbling something on a napkin and Catherine was nodding. He slid in beside them

"What's this?"

Warrick grinned "Cath, I told you, pull out anything about work and Grissom comes running"

Grissom gave his famous grin and pulled his chair closer "So, what you looking at?"

Grissom listened intently as they explained the case, but kept a careful eye on Sara. She seemed to handle her alcohol well so when she started to stumble slightly he decided it was time to take her home "Excuse me, sorry Cath" he cut it "Does she always get drunk?"

Catherine glanced up in surprise "Who? Sara?" Grissom nodded "Only on hard days, yesterday really hit her hard, she's just letting her frustration out" Grissom glanced at Sara, who was leaning over Nick apparently trying to tell him something. "Come on Catherine, the last thing she needs is a nasty hangover" He stood up abruptly and walked over to Sara.

Catherine watched in interest "Hey, Rick, if I didn't know better I'd say he's actually letting his feelings show for once." Warrick nodded "We all know he has a thing for Sara, he might as well tell her"

Grissom watched as Sara stood up "Hello Griss" she said, in a slightly drunken manner. He caught her elbow and supported her as she wavered.

"Sara, I want to take you home"

She contemplated a minute, looking hard into his eyes "Ok" she finally submitted.

He helped her find her coat and she shrugged it on over her slender shoulders. He led her out to his car, no way was she driving home like this. She yawned, covering her mouth with a delicate hand. It was funny, he mused, how she could be so tough but her body so delicate.

Her eyelids fluttered slightly and he chuckled "Sara, if you're tired, you can go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home" She nodded and leaned the seat back, closing her sparkling brown eyes.

Grissom listened as her breathing became regular and he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced down and saw Sara's head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were shut tightly and her mouth hung open a little. A strand of hair hung over her eyes and he ignored it until they came to the next stoplight. He reached down and brushed it away, his finger gently brushing her face "I love you Sara Sidle" He whispered.

She cracked her eye open a little "hmmm?" she murmured.

He turned quickly "Nothing, go back to sleep we're almost there"

Sara nodded slightly and rested her head back on his shoulder. As he pulled up into her driveway she woke slowly. She rubbed her eyes and pulled the seat forward "Thanks for driving me Grissom"

He nodded "Goodnight Sara" She opened the door and walked out, the short nap had done her some good. She climbed up the stairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. She dumped her purse on the floor, locked the door and collapsed into bed.

Grissom sprinkled the food into his Asian beetle's cage. He watched them devour the prey before settling into his bed. He kicked his shoes and socks off and changed into his sweatpants and t shirt. He flicked off the light but his mind was far from tired. _I should never have told her I loved her, what if she heard me! What if she remembers? And what about what she had said earlier… 'He did this to me'_ Grissom was still puzzling over that, but he supposed that when she was ready she would tell him. He lay thinking for a while but soon his aching muscles and drooping eyelids forced his to drift off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later, her head pounding and her stomach queasy. _Right… alcohol does do that to you._ She got up, retrieved aspirin and a glass of water, sipping it slowly. She leaned back into her bed, closing her eyes and Grissom's face made an appearance. She could remember what he said, she could see him, clear as day, leaning over her and he spoke softly "I love you Sara Sidle"

**TBC…**


	4. Love and Hate

**(A/N) Chapter 4 is FINALLY here! Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry it took so long! Anyway enjoy! Sorta long one. Thanks to my BETA Mel!**

Chapter 4: Love and Hate

Sara nearly danced to work the next day. Any evidence of a hangover was gone she felt happy and weightless; nothing could daunt her. She tossed Nick a grin over her shoulder as she passed him in the hall.

Nick raised an eyebrow, turning to Warrick. "Looks to me like maybe Grissom did more than take her home last night."

Warrick just nodded, trying to shove the mental image from his mind.

She collected her assignment, a shooting with Catherine and Nick. She grabbed her vest, slipping it on and took her kit with her to the Tahoe. As she climbed into the car with Nick, he gave her a sly grin.

"What!" she demanded.

"If I didn't know better I'd swear something happened between you and Grissom last night."

Sara disguised her smile with a look of mock indignation. "Unfortunately you do know me better, and you know nothing is there to happen."

He shrugged, giving her a '_you never know…_' look.

She ignored him skillfully. "Start the car Nick."

He rolled his eyes and put the key in the ignition; he knew better than to insult Sara Sidle. "Whatever you say." He remained silent until they got to the crime scene.

"The bedroom's mine!" he exclaimed.

Sara smacked him across the shoulder. "You jerk! I'm not taking perimeter."

Catherine grinned as she stepped between them. "You guys are worse than kids! Sara you take bedroom with me, Nick you take perimeter."

Nick groaned but obeyed; after all she was leading CSI on the case. Catherine led the way up to the bedroom, Sara in hot pursuit. "So Sara…how'd it go last night?"

Sara looked up in surprise "What?"

Catherine had a wicked grin on her face. "Well you seem happy and Grissom took you home last night…"

She trailed off, letting Sara fill in the blanks.

Sara's jaw dropped when she figured out what Catherine was implying. "No! No way! Nothing happened!"

Catherine grinned "Alright Sara, but honestly; we all know you guys have a thing" Sara let the comment roll off of her but she sincerely hoped that there was some truth in what she had said.

Sara strode out of the interrogation room satisfied that she had convicted the suspect. Catherine smiled in confirmation that she had done a good job as they passed in the hall. Sara straightened up as she closed the distance between her and her destination. As she drew closer her stomach was filled with butterflies.

She leaned gracefully against the doorframe, one of her favorite positions. "Hey, Grissom?"

He looked up, pulling his glasses off of the bridge of his nose and setting them on the table. He smiled softly, the smile he reserved for her alone.

"Sara, what can I do for you?"

She stepped gingerly into his office, pulling the door closed behind her. "I was hoping we could talk."

He looked slightly taken aback. He pushed his chair back and put his pen down.

"Alright…about what?"

She took a low breath as if preparing herself.

"About last night. I heard what you said."

He forced his face into a look of confusion. "What did I say?"

In side his mind was screaming _Grissom you idiot! Why would you say that, you knew she was awake! Now what are you going to do?_ Sara hesitated a moment before plowing ahead.

"You and I…last night in the car while I was resting you said…you said you loved me and I…"

He cut her off abruptly with a sharp cough.

"Sara, I don't know if you remember but both of us had had quite a bit to drink. Whatever you heard was most likely the alcohol speaking."

Sara stared incredulously at him, her eyes blazing angrily.

"What?" she whispered, her voice lowered dangerously. "You…you unbelievable..."

She didn't bother finishing, but turned sharply and left, slamming the door hard behind her. She bit down on her lip furiously until she tasted blood. Angrily, she threw open her locker and grabbed her bag then slammed it shut. She stormed out to her car, ignoring Catherine's protests. Small drops of rain pinged against the top of the car and Sara scowled, taking her anger out on the road. She had never driven so precariously.

Meanwhile Catherine strode into Grissom's office. "What did you do?" she sighed, not bothering to invite herself in.

Sara pulled up into her driveway, gathered up her stuff and went inside. Dumping her things on the floor she grabbed the first thing she saw, an ugly vase, and heaved it across the room. It shattered over the floor adding to the turmoil she felt within herself. She laughed bitterly, her voice cracking dangerously in the silence. She really had to give up this wild goose chase of a relationship, it wasn't going anywhere…it never would.

She slid down the wall until she hit the wall. She groaned, thinking to herself _How could I be so stupid? To actually think that Gil Grissom would have feelings for me or even admit them if he did. No it's not me it's him, and to think that I thought he could help me get over what happened…_ Her thoughts turned back to the long pearly scar on her back once again _How could I think he would help me…_ she trailed off. She shut off her mind and climbed into the shower, willing the memories to leave her alone. "You know at times like these I actually might kill for a cigarette," she muttered as she dried herself off. She made her way over to the fridge, in her newly adorned peach pajamas, past the shattered mess and grabbed a cold beer, drinking deeply. This time she didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about downing one, then two, maybe even six beers; she didn't care anymore. She turned the radio on and let the soft drone fill her soul.

_**If roses are meant to be red  
And violets to be blue  
then why isn't my heart meant for you **_

Tossing the empty bottle into the trash, she slid through the door onto the porch. The rain poured down and she stood still, letting herself become drenched with the rain water. The water ran over her face and she stared blankly out into the night. "What's the point!" she screamed into the darkness. The thunder rolled back and she clutched the railing tightly "What's the damn point" shesaid quietlyin a defeated tone. The wrought iron railing dug deep grooves into her hands as they tightened around it. Hanging her head, the water dripped from her eyelashes and she let go. "Fine," she muttered. "Just fine." Sara walked back into the house and made her way into her bedroom.

Her room was as welcoming as always but it felt empty somehow. Arms outstretched, staring at the ceiling she flung herself onto the bed, feeling it wrap around her skin. She gazed around the meticulously clean room and couldn't help but think of Grissom's love and need for order. It angered her that even in her own room she could think of nothing but Grissom.**_  
_**

_**This music's irresistible  
Your voice makes my skin crawl  
Innocent and pure  
I guess you heard it all before**_

Grissom sat in his car. _What have I done? This is Sara, SARA for goodness sakes! If you can tell anyone you can tell her!_ He rested his head on the steering wheel. He needed to see her, and he needed to make sure she was ok. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.**__**

She curled up in her bed, resting her head on the pillow. He had just seemed so perfect, so…her. Ever since that seminar at Harvard she had known there was something special about him. She didn't try to push him out of her mind anymore, there really wasn't any point. She wanted to drop him, hurt him like he'd hurt her and make him suffer.

She grabbed another beer from the fridge and let the cool liquid soothe her throat. More than that, it helped her leave the pain behind, if only for a few hours. She took a small portrait off the wall. It wasn't really a portrait, more of a glass frame. It contained a butterfly, an _Ornithoptera Paradisea, so Grissom had told her. It was gorgeous. It had been a gift one year; he had been flustered when he gave it to her. He had explained that the one time she had been over to his house, to discuss a case; she had commented on it, saying how beautiful it was. So he gave it to her. As she stared into the green depths of the wings the familiar ache resumed its position on her heart._

_**  
Mister Inaccessible  
Will this ever change  
One thing that remains the same  
You're still a picture in a frame  
**_

Grissom was nervous. Extremely nervous. He'd never done this before, gone out to talk to a woman at one in the morning while it was pouring rain. Of course this wasn't just any woman; this was Sara, his Sara. He pulled up in her driveway and ran up the steps to the front door. His hand hesitated a moment before he did it. He pushed the doorbell.

Sara started when she heard the doorbell. Who would come to her apartment at one in the morning? She pulled herself off the couch and tossed the empty beer bottle into the trashcan. She didn't particularly want whoever it was to know she had been drinking. She shuffled to the door in her pajamas and fingered the doorknob.

**_  
Lost in this world  
I get lost in your eyes  
So when the lights go down  
Am I the only one  
_**

Her fingers curled around the cold metal knob and she pulled it open. As soon as she did she had the urge to slam it once again. Grissom stood in the doorway, his normally wavy hair was in tight packed curs due to the rain and the wet drops were pouring off his face. "Gr…Grissom?" She managed to choke out. He looked almost as surprised as she was that he had appeared on her doorstep.

"Do you want to go out for coffee?"

Sara gaped at him. "What!" She was snarling again. "You do THAT then want to go out for coffee! What is wrong with you? You're self centered jerk!"

Grissom stepped back a bit. "Yeah, I sort of had that one coming. Look, I want to apologize."

Sara was glowering at him "Unbelievable. You…you are really a piece of work…" she said and turned abruptly, slamming the door in his face.

"Sara!" He called loudly; no way was he going to let her go like this, not when he had done something to cause it. "Sara! Open the door!" She grabbed the door and threw it open, the handle connecting with the wall.

"What Grissom? What do you have to say that I would want to hear? Maybe that I'm a liar, rub it in a little more? Yeah that sounds like you," she growled.

"No, actually I came to apologize, as I tried to say before."

She rolled her eyes and Grissom took the moment to glance at the rest of her. She was wearing thin peach colored P.J.'s that were almost see through, see through enough to see she wasn't wearing a bra. She smelled different too, she smelled like alcohol, beer mostly. He saw her shift her weight and questioned, "Are you drunk?"

She looked about ready to explode but surprised Grissom by simply saying "Not nearly drunk enough." He lifted an eyebrow but didn't press further. "Look Sara, I came here to do something. I wanted to say I'm sorry for today. I really didn't mean what I said. I was just so surprised that you had remembered what I said that…"

Sara cut him off abruptly "So you're saying you did say you love me?"

He nodded "I did, and I really meant it, so I'm sorry I didn't admit it."

Sara was melting, she didn't mean to, she had meant to be standoffish, but what he had just admitted…she had waited for that for a long time! A very long time. She tried to hide the blossoming smile but couldn't, it exploded onto her face. "Me too Grissom, me too."

He didn't dare look hopeful, but when she threw her arms around him, he let his grin free as well. He held her tightly and breathed in her scent which made him remember. "Sara, I want to take you out for coffee to talk, but not at one in the morning. What do you say? Tomorrow at eight?"

She pulled back and nodded vigorously, that's when he the shattered vase. "Sara?" he gasped. "What the hell did you do?"

She gave him a bleak look. "I…uh…got mad and threw it…not a big deal." He looked beyond her and sighed.

"Sara? Can I come in?" She nodded and he entered slowly, not wanting to invade her personal space. "Look, you need to get in bed, Clear your head, I'll clean up the mess."

She blinked, trying to clear the haze of exhaustion that was settling in front of her eyes. "Yeah…yeah ok." She walked backwards a bit and let Grissom show her to her bedroom

"You go to sleep; you've been overworking yourself. Sleep it off and I'll be back tomorrow morning for coffee."

Sara nodded wearily and sunk into bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Then Gil Grissom, being the gentleman he was, went and cleaned up the angry mess Sara had made.

TBC…


End file.
